


【港九&周三&囧马灿】底特律

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT, NCT127
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Ghost in the Shell, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: You saved my heart





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 血腥暴力 基本不甜 看完再骂

—————— ♡——————

郑在玹醒过来时面前有一片刺目的红色光线。其实他只能分辨右眼的视野，左眼好像被额头上留下来的血糊住了。郑在玹想要伸手擦掉额头上半干的粘稠液体时却发现自己的双手被绑住了，根据绳结的位置他判断手腕上的通讯器已经被摘掉了。郑在玹尝试着挣脱，当然毫无作用。这时他才想起自己的处境。

他所属的小组，代号127，表面上是个搜集出轨证据、调查失踪人口的侦探事务所，其实帮警察做些棘手事情才是他们的主业。今天他应该是和队员金道英一起跟监的，情报表示他们追踪的这伙人要对两天以后的人造翼博览会下手，所以他和道英首先出手调查这些人的总部与动向。他们一直追踪到一家化工厂。

一切都是按照计划进行的，可是潜入的郑在玹却被轻松发现了。到底为什么？

郑在玹烦躁地扭了扭头，发现至少他的胸章还在——这样金道英还能知道他的方位——金属表面反射的光线在头顶的墙上透出一个光斑。郑在玹这才发现自己并不是躺着，而是漂浮着的，他的上下是两组巨大的同心圆；与此同时后脑勺的钝痛也不合时宜地重新开始。郑在玹还没有从任务莫名其妙失败的困惑中恢复过来，这时他听见不寻常的声响。眼下为了避免冲突只有装“睡”一个方法，郑在玹闭上眼。

很快他听见自动门敞开又关上的声音，郑在玹暗暗记下门的方位。接着他听见大概是亲手抓住他的暴徒的交谈。

“他还得这么飘多久？”

“等我们能够突破他芯片的安全屏障吧，警察用的货色就是不一样，我们现在连凹槽的位置都没找到，只能这样一点点扫描了。”

芯片？什么芯片？郑在玹想如果是他的胸章那应该很快就会被发现，如果金道英他们失去他的位置就麻烦了。

“找到以后会怎么样？”

“当然是把记忆洗掉为我们所用咯。你看看他的数据，和咱们从工厂垃圾箱里拖回来的根本不是一个级别。”

“切，说的好像咱们两个不是工厂淘汰的低等货色一样。但是按理说他级别这么高不会轻易就被我们发现的啊，这倒是得来全不费功夫了。”

“对啊，居然大摇大摆地经过安检扫描，这不是一下子就被抓到了？”

交谈声消失之后郑在玹很快明白他们所谓的工厂指的是生产义体人的地方。他们所说的扫描——类似机场安检一样的大门部件——只会识别义体人。郑在玹觉得人类不会被标注才直接通过的，现在看来是他疏忽。毕竟他们所在的星球义体人随处可见，却根本没有所谓与人同等的权利一说。127甚至参与了几次清剿故障义体人的行动——因此他很熟悉义体人的构造——现在倒是风水轮流转。至于洗掉记忆，郑在玹知道对于义体人这项技术已经接近市场化，可是运用到人类身上风险极大。

郑在玹扭头确认了自动门的方向，然后尝试在失重的扫描仪里倒转自己的位置。他使劲蹬住天花板给自己一定的推动力，终于他突破了反重力的范围不轻不重摔在地板上。郑在玹挣扎着跳起来，是时候出去了，扫描仪失去他的数据输入很快就会发出警报。他首先找东西解决掉手上的绳结，当然临走时没忘了去看一眼刚才暴徒们交谈时站的地方，巨大的电子屏幕上投射出他的扫描结果，其中一项抓住了他的注意：

“ID. 56714，用途SEXUAL(1)。义体人。”

郑在玹一边快速穿过走廊寻找出口一边思索。义体人？他？这个消息是有够颠覆他的认知的，但是郑在玹更在意金道英的想法。他和金道英是秘密情侣，保密的原因是因为他们队内禁止恋爱，可是情感之类的事情不是靠一条规定就能严防死守的。但是现在这一切都不一样了。照理说义体人应该没有任何主观意识形态，他们是按照“程式”运行的。这个星球上一个义体人爱上一个人类大概是可笑到可以上报纸的，

郑在玹快要到达门口时刚才装着他的扫描仪果然发出警报，他身后出现混乱的脚步声。郑在玹咬着牙思索对策，突破正门不是上策，他也不知道有没有第二个出口；如果通讯器还在的话金道英还能给他提供信息。郑在玹一分神就被猛地拽进一个房间，拉住他的人正是金道英。

“哥，你怎么进来了！”郑在玹急得大吼。金道英是接应他的人，现在却不打一声招呼闯到这滩浑水里。职业要求不提，他作为男朋友也不能允许金道英不顾自己的安全。

“你的通讯器被关掉了，胸章的位置也很久没动。三个小时了，在玹我担心——”金道英当然明白自己行动鲁莽，但是当务之急是逃出去。金道英是通过通风口进来的，原路返回的话他们可以避开防御到达后门。宽敞的后院毫无遮蔽，他们都没有足够扭转乾坤的武器，敌人的脚步声已经逼近。

必须想办法拖住他们！郑在玹和金道英躲在停车场的水泥围栏之间思考对策。

如果刚才那些数据是真的…

郑在玹心里已经涌起一个念头。这里名义上是化工厂，安全措施极高，但是小心利用就可以反将他们一军。只要出发警戒装置导致楼层封闭困住敌人他们就可以安全离开。

郑在玹指指金道英的手腕让他把通讯器交给他，郑在玹戴上以后紧接着调整了倒计时。他们的通讯器可以发射小型的EMP(2)，但是威力不够；而义体人为了同时维持金属身体和其中少量的人类器官，血液里流淌着相对高浓度的贵金属，连带生物材料制成的仿生皮肤都是极好的导体。

接下来只要找到接合的地方就可以——

郑在玹指示金道英抱头蹲下，同时右手迅速地扭着手肘部分把整个左前臂卸了下来。疼痛只是一瞬间的事。郑在玹没有错过金道英错愕的眼神，他大喊一声不要起来，然后把戴着金道英通讯器的胳膊朝着后门电闸的位置丢了出去。倒计时结束时郑在玹首先听到爆发的电流声，接着化工厂的电源被毁坏、安全门将这栋建筑锁成一个铁桶。

确认他们暂时安全时金道英已经起身奔向郑在玹，开始紧急包扎郑在玹的左手。金道英手在抖，好像眼泪也快掉下来，他看着手肘断掉的部分时难以置信地问郑在玹这是不是义体。

郑在玹只看着金道英，他暗自庆幸金道英并没有因为他的身份而疏远他。郑在玹小声说不管是不是泰一哥都会解决的。虽然金道英擅自行动加上恋情曝光估计他俩都得挨骂，但是不管什么原因他必须和队长李泰容还有队医文泰一两个人好好谈谈，不过这要等他们回去休整好才能处理。如果真的有所谓“程式”一说那么很快他的心脏和大脑活动都会被暂时停止以确保失血过多不会致命，他希望自己醒来时第一眼看到的还是金道英。

—————— ♧——————

“在玹哥这次受伤很严重吗？为什么我们不能去看他？”徐英浩检查化工厂时听见李楷灿问李马克。郑在玹和金道英回来时引起不小的风波，郑在玹受了伤，可是知情的李泰容、文泰一还有金道英对他的状况全都闭口不谈。

李泰容推测化工厂解除封锁之后敌人一定会迅速逃离，对手是被工厂直接淘汰的义体人——文泰一替郑在玹转达的——这会是绝佳的追踪线索。李泰容已经把消息汇总通知警方，现在要做的是回到他们原本的老巢搜集更多证据。以前也不是没有过针对义体人的行动，但是徐英浩注意到这一次李泰容说起“义体人”时语气有点别扭。

不过现在并不是思考这些的时候。徐英浩正要提醒他们两个专心工作、尤其小心留下来的危险品时，李马克叫住他：“英浩哥，有炸弹。”

徐英浩停了手上的动作，轻手轻脚跟进李马克。贴着博览会标签的手提箱的重量不寻常，李马克深呼吸后打开了手提箱。幸好，箱子里并没有安置水平仪，接线看起来也是新手级别，仅仅只有机械时钟的滴答声代表倒计时(3)。

李马克松了一口气，把手提箱稳稳放回原地转身准备去取自己的工具箱。徐英浩按住李马克：“楷灿，你来。”

李楷灿和李马克是队里的忙内兄弟，他们两个加入127时甚至没有成年；当时李马克即将18岁，而李楷灿的年纪更小。队长李泰容不舍得他们的才能，却又照顾他们的年纪，最终让他们先后跟着队里年龄第二的徐英浩做现场处理。李楷灿是最近才开始正式出现场，但是小任务也做得游刃有余。

徐英浩仔细安置了几个临时掩体，确保一旦处理不当爆炸的影响范围能降至最低。李马克鼓励地拍拍李楷灿的后背，眼神却锁在炸弹上。李楷灿首先确认了炸弹的结构和种类，然后小心翼翼用镊子重新排列接线。他找出其中一根，将端口接入手腕的通讯器，进度条走到头时手提箱里机械时钟的倒计时停了。三个人都松了一口气。

然而仅仅是几秒之后，尖锐的警报声从他们头顶响起来。徐英浩快速指示男孩们就近寻找掩体，可是他们原本发现的这个炸弹已经被安全拆掉，剩下的在哪？

爆炸声响起时徐英浩才发现是在李马克和李楷灿所在的掩体侧面，他们所在的角度很有可能会受到影响。徐英浩快速估计了这颗炸弹的工作原理和影响力，那伙义体人很有可能设置了一旦一颗炸弹的危险被解除另一枚就会立即爆炸的程序。幸好以爆炸的声响以及之前手提箱的大小估计他们的工作服应该可以防范住大部分弹片。

硝烟散去以后徐英浩立马起身去确认两个男孩的状态。李马克显然也第一时间发现了第二枚炸弹的位置，他下意识把李楷灿扣在怀里把他锁在自己和掩体之间。

“哥！哥！”李楷灿想挣脱李马克的怀抱，李马克的胸腔急促而剧烈地起伏着，绝对是受伤了。

“没事，楷灿我没事。别看。”李马克右手上臂被划开好大一道口子，脸颊也有几个细小的伤口。但是他依然用受伤的手扣紧了李楷灿的头把他按在自己怀里。徐英浩站在不远处看这对兄弟严丝合缝地贴在一起等待呼吸平复。这时他才意识到自己的双手依然尴尬地保持着想要去拉李马克的姿势。徐英浩摇摇头，他又一次仔细搜索现场确认没有遗留的爆裂物，然后告诉丝毫不打算分开的两兄弟他们要回去了。

“对不起。”靠在文泰一办公室外面的墙上时李楷灿终于低声说。回程时他拽紧了李马克没受伤的胳膊。李马克只是皱着眉头忍耐，又要时刻注意不让李楷灿太担心，最终他们三个一路上谁都没说话。

“留着告诉马克吧。”徐英浩拍拍他的肩膀。回来路上他简单看过李马克的伤口，只是擦伤，但是以防万一他还是赶着李马克去文泰一那里做个检查。

“可是他受伤你会心疼吧。”李楷灿盯着自己的鞋尖打量，那里有一块深色的污渍。李马克的血混着废弃化工厂的尘土黏在那里显得过分突兀。

徐英浩挑着眉毛没有接话，李楷灿索性接着说下去：“只有李马克这个傻瓜才看不出来你喜欢他。倒不如说他根本就是恋爱绝缘，谁喜欢他他都看不出来——”

“他喜欢你黏着他，也很照顾你。”徐英浩说。

“可我是他亲弟弟。”李楷灿长叹一口气扶住自己的额头，“很可怜不是吗？拉住我们的只有血缘。今天他自己受了伤却担心我的那副紧张兮兮的样子，根本就和你以前一样吧。”

徐英浩有些惊讶李楷灿对此知情。李楷灿正式出现场之前他也负责训练李马克。李马克第一次拆弹时有一些小失误，但也不算是李马克的错。徐英浩只是想让李马克知道他不需要过度自责，他想教李马克划清自己的责任与能力界限，同时他不否认他心疼李马克会为他难过。

“‘英浩哥超酷的‘，‘英浩哥超有责任感的’，‘要是我也能像英浩哥一样就好了’。”李楷灿学起李马克的语气简直活灵活现，“即使我们两个独处他也经常提起你。他自己估计看不出来，可是我知道他根本就无可救药地喜欢你。”

徐英浩试图安慰李楷灿，但他自觉没什么立场。李楷灿终于抬头看他，眼神倒是十分无所谓：“你打算什么时候攻略他？你不行动他一辈子也不知道自己的心情，可别告诉我你是因为队里的恋爱禁令，你看在玹哥和道英哥——”

徐英浩伸出食指抵在自己唇角：“现在还不是时候。”

这时文泰一办公室的门开了，徐英浩一把把李楷灿推过去：“好好道歉，他肯定想先见你。”

—————— ♤——————

“哥，我到现场了。”博览会当日，金廷祐穿着现场工作人员的衣服在会场里穿行。今天早上的碰头会徐英浩交给他和中本悠太一份现场报告，从估算的爆裂物制取量来看那伙义体人应该没有余量制造有威胁性的武器；但是李泰容正在和警方管理层制定追捕计划，出现场的郑在玹仍在养伤，甚至有被对方认出来的可能。他们决定让金廷祐进入现场观察状况，以防万一徐英浩的事故小组也会在近处待命。

“嗯，有什么不对劲的吗？”中本悠太通过耳麦向金廷祐确认现场警察、安保和紧急出口的位置。

“暂时没有。”金廷祐站在人群中用自己的金边眼镜扫描四周。爆裂物检查合格，也为没有未注册的金属制品。

金廷祐转而搜索未在警方服务系统内登记的义体人ID，可是大厅中的人——以及他们“携带”的义体人——越来越多。筛选时间缓慢，金廷祐干脆刷卡进入VIP所在的高层，他坐在玻璃围栏上晃腿，眼镜松松垮垮挂在鼻梁上。反正筛出结果前他也无事可做。

搜索结果显示现场并没有未注册的义体人ID，金廷祐松了一口气。看来敌人暂时不会出手了。没想到他刚刚把显示器调回正常界面眼镜就被人拿走了。

“工作时间开小差，嗯？”金廷祐仰着头用视线去追自己眼镜的下落。拿走他眼镜的人身材高挑，一身黑色机车服下露出姣好的身材。他显然是刚刚才到达VIP的楼层，身后的电梯里就立着他张扬的红色机车。来人轻松把自己的头盔丢回电梯里去——那个头盔稳稳地被机械臂接住——然后他终于腾出两只手捏着金廷祐的眼镜打量。

“请还给我。”金廷祐脸上服务式的笑容未变，他小心推敲对方的身份。能够大摇大摆带着机车进入人造翼博览会、以这幅不正经的装扮还能轻松穿越人人西装革履的大厅到达VIP楼层的，必然不是小人物。看来只有以不变应万变。

“你叫什么？”来人凑近了金廷祐的工作服打量。显然他原本无心和金廷祐浪费时间，可是看到他名牌上写的“JW”时他改变了主意。

“告诉你的话万一你向我们主管投诉怎么办？”金廷祐耳尖泛红。机车男孩靠得太近了，近到超出陌生人之间社交礼仪允许的程度。金廷祐下意识地往后撤，对方的手就揽住了他的腰以防他从围栏上摔到下面的大厅去。

“那这个我就先没收了，等你工作结束再来找我拿吧。”机车男孩终于退到金廷祐个人领域之外。他把金廷祐的眼镜小心叠好收进他机车夹克内侧的口袋里。然后他小声对金廷祐说：“九点，顶楼。只要你说是去找Lucas的他们就会放行的。”

金廷祐看他退回电梯里去，还嚣张地拍拍胸口金廷祐的眼镜所在的位置。直到电梯门关上金廷祐才发现自己刚才紧张到屏住呼吸，脸也红透了。

没了扫描用的眼镜金廷祐只好高度集中精力注意会场的状况。幸好接下来的博览会顺利结束，他松了口气正想找借口留下来去找那个神秘的“Lucas”时中本悠太的笑声透过通讯器的耳麦传进来：“我听说晚上有派对，反正工作也结束了。你在那里玩一会再回来吧。”

“哥？”魔鬼指挥中本悠太竟然主动给他放假，金廷祐不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“刚才那个男孩叫什么来着？去找他吧。”中本悠太语气八卦。

“哥！我不是，我没有——”金廷祐的脸颊又烧起来。

“你不知道你刚才心跳有多快，我五分钟里连着三次手动取消警报，不然现在就会是泰一哥催着你回来做心电图了。”然后中本悠太叫他注意安全、也不要玩得太疯。中本悠太最后八卦地笑着关掉了通讯和监听，说如果李泰容知道数据库里存了金廷祐叫床的声音一定会气死。

金廷祐进电梯时脸依然是红的，到达顶楼时他输入Lucas的名字，接着被指引到一个房间门口。房门的名牌写的是黄旭熙。金廷祐敲了敲门，门锁就配合地咔哒一声打开。金廷祐小心走进来时机车男孩依然是下午那身打扮。

金廷祐站在原地问：“先生，能把我的眼镜还给我了吗？”

机车男孩招了招手，金廷祐靠近了他；他放松地坐在单人沙发上，旁边的展示台上依然是他宝贝的红色机车。机车男孩拉住金廷祐的手往自己的外套拉链上放，笑着说让他自己拿。

是邀请。

金廷祐俯下身来时机车男孩凑到他耳朵边上说：“叫我旭熙。”

“旭熙。”金廷祐照做，同时拉下了他的拉链，动作极慢，简直是故意的。然后他用食指勾住了內侧口袋里自己的眼镜。金廷祐正要把手抽回来时黄旭熙按住了他：“你还没告诉我你叫什么名字。”

金廷祐小声地自报姓名之后机车男孩的呼吸很明显地剧烈起伏起来，他直接扣着金廷祐的脖子给了他一个吻。

“廷祐…廷祐…”黄旭熙像是很喜欢金廷祐的名字，接吻时他每次呼吸间都要喊他，金廷祐就配合地小声说“是我”或者“我在”。被抽掉外套丢到床上去的时候金廷祐已经被亲得晕晕乎乎，黄旭熙的机车裤勾出他的大腿肌肉线条。金廷祐眯着眼睛想要去摸，黄旭熙却用一只手轻松扣着他两个手腕钳住他。黄旭熙的另一只手在金廷祐身上游走，从金廷祐大腿侧面摸出一把小刀时他俩都愣了一下。金廷祐说是防身用，黄旭熙就笑着顺手把小刀丢到一边去，又俯下身来和他接吻。黄旭熙的手扣住了金廷祐的后脑勺让他贴得更近。这时他的食指指腹摸到金廷祐金发之下长方形的冰凉金属凹槽。

“你不是人类？你不是他…”黄旭熙停住了，金廷祐试到他拉住自己手腕的手更加用力。黄旭熙抬头看他的时候眼里已经再无欲望：“你是谁？”

金廷祐困惑地扭了扭，说他就是金廷祐。

“不要骗我。”黄旭熙的手从他后脑勺抽回来，威胁性地笼住了金廷祐的脖子，“你后脑勺上的那个，是装载人工记忆的凹槽吧，你根本就不是他——我再给你一次机会，你到底是谁？”

人工记忆？金廷祐更加不解，对于他是谁这个问题他自然也只有一个回答：“金…廷祐…”

金廷祐话音未落就试到脖子上的力道猛地收紧了。他的声音一下子哑下去，脸颊因为缺氧而泛红，四肢也不受控地挣扎起来。眼前的光亮即将消失时黄旭熙放开了他。金廷祐蜷缩成一团剧烈地咳嗽起来，他眼睛发花，耳朵里也有响亮的轰鸣声。

金廷祐尝试着爬起来，却只能踉跄着从床上摔下去。黄旭熙不费什么力气就把他翻过来，一脚踩在他肩膀上。黄旭熙俯下身，手里捏着刚才从金廷祐身上搜刮出的小刀。金属刀背落在脖子上黄旭熙掐出来的痕迹时金廷祐一抖，求生本能在他心里猛烈跳动，但是他无力挣扎。

黄旭熙最后也没舍得在金廷祐的脸上留下痕迹，他在金廷祐脖颈侧面干脆利落地浅浅划了一道。不会致命，却也足以让金廷祐失去反抗能力。金廷祐疼得倒吸气，手忙脚乱用手捂着伤口止血。

黄旭熙把小刀丢到一边去，好笑地看着喘息的金廷祐：“你也会疼？你根本不是人。现在，滚。”然后他给什么人打了电话：“锟哥，我想换个房间。”

金廷祐从地上爬起来时仿佛已经用尽全身力气，他脚步踉跄着经过黄旭熙时对方连眼神都未施舍给他。

金廷祐关门前黄旭熙说：“对，我嫌脏。”

金廷祐并不知道那晚他是怎么回去的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]数字和Sexual来自MV00:17秒截图。  
[2]Electromagnetic pulse电磁脉冲，通过电磁冲击波产生破坏性电流损坏一定范围内无保护的电子器械。  
[3]Disclaimer：我是学医的，并不会做炸弹。


	2. 中

—————— ♡♤♧——————

李泰容从徐英浩他们带着证据回来就一直在和警方交涉、沟通方案。博览会安全结束他也松了一口气，同时他收到警方传来的消息，顺着义体人身份查询果然很快就挖到了那伙歹徒，几乎把他们一锅端。

李泰容带着结果回来准备开组会前首先收到文泰一推给他的一摞病历，他快速看一下之后气得快要发疯：“他们是怎么做到三线作战却全都带着伤员回来的？”

李泰容接着走到郑在玹病床一侧的金道英面前使劲扯他的脸：“金道英你可真长本事了？谈恋爱不告诉我就算了，现在还学会违抗命令了？”

郑在玹用完好的右手制止李泰容，李泰容就转过来嘲讽地问他：“郑大帅哥，左手是怎么了？”当然不等郑在玹开口解释，李泰容就已经收起了戏谑的表情。他回头看一眼文泰一之后对郑在玹严肃道：“没错，你是义体人。”

“义体人”三个字显然让空气里的温度降至冰点，但是发出明显倒吸冷气声音的是金道英。金道英握紧了郑在玹的右手，克制着问都有谁知道、对郑在玹接下来的生活会有什么影响。李泰容无声地制止他，说关于义体人的问题很棘手，剩下的话到会议室再说。

会议室的中央李泰容安静地站了一会，他显然是在整理措辞。金道英用右侧肩膀挡住郑在玹的半个身子——郑在玹的左手小臂已经接上新的义体，但是文泰一说现在还不能恢复使用——显然是待会如果有人要对身为义体人的郑在玹不利就拿自己当肉盾。

金道英的心思从来瞒不过郑在玹，他用右手比个“没关系”的动作。金道英却不看他，显然是在计算最糟糕情况下他一个人打八个的胜算。这时李泰容终于有了动作，金道英眼里李泰容的嘴部活动简直成了慢动作——

“其实，咱们都不是人类。”

“什么？”这个发言出乎金道英意料，但是对其他队员的影响力也不小。郑在玹反而坦然和金道英调换了位置，用右手和他十指相扣。

李泰容深吸了一口气，重复道：“127全队，都是未在政府系统内注册的义体人。”他缓慢地确认视线里所有队员的脸，沉思之后首先提问的是徐英浩：“警察知道吗？”

李泰容摇摇头：“以前知道这件事的只有我和泰一哥——他不是医生，其实是工程师用途的义体人——而现在，知情的只有我们十个。”

“义体人——我们——的生理构造是由有机体和电子器械共同组成的。我们这一代的生产技术已经摆脱了大部分人类器官，咱们都是在全身义体上加装人类大脑和心脏的。但是——”李泰容停顿了一下，他一紧张就会咬自己的指甲，现在思考措辞时他几乎要把指尖的人造皮肤用牙扯下来，“其实，我们受‘程式’的影响反而较小，比起普通的义体人更像人类。”

“有什么差别吗？”金廷祐小声问，他并没有抬头看李泰容。

“是病毒。其实记录里第一个受感染的是英浩哥。”李泰容接着说，被点名的徐英浩一挑眉，“装载在我们身体里的‘程式’受到了某种特别病毒的感染，系统判定我们是不适合作为工具的淘汰品。但是因为某些原因英浩哥一直被封锁在工厂里，直到他们发现这种病毒并不会传染而是在系统里随机发生时他才被工厂丢掉，那时候我和泰一哥捡到了他。”

文泰一接过话题：“你们所有人被工厂丢掉的时候都没有被启动过，除了我和泰容，所以我们决定干脆把这件事瞒下来。为了保持义体人情绪合理，有的工厂会使用人造记忆给他们一个假身份，所以——”

“你们意识里进入127前所有发生过的事情，都是假的。”李泰容下了结论。

然后李泰容给了文泰一一个眼神，文泰一从他的通讯器界面上给成员们各自发送了加密文件。

李泰容说：“现在你们收到的档案，就是你们体内人类器官的来源，姓名也不一样。我们输入人造记忆的时候，有参考过这些人原本的生活经历，以防你们大脑里未清洗干净的人类记忆产生即视感。”

李泰容最后叹一口气，他们这群无从属的“劣质工具”聚在一起的理由其实不是很重要，重要的是接下来他们要怎么一起生存下去。至少徐英浩看起来丝毫不介意，他走近了文泰一向他询问义体人的生理细节。郑在玹和金道英依然安静地一起坐在最后排，金道英看过自己的档案又去看郑在玹的，然后他快步离开了会议室。郑在玹没有拦着他，没过多久他起身回到自己的病房。

金廷祐仍然在反复打量自己的档案，姓名一栏写的依然是“金廷祐”，照片是个留蘑菇头的小男孩，笑得五官都皱在一起。看来黄旭熙说的“他”就是这个人了，难怪他会那么生气。从黄旭熙的情绪变化来看这个人对他很重要，但是现在既然他的心脏和大脑在自己身体里，那么这个人类在他成为127成员之前肯定已经——

金廷祐这才发现他加入127前的“记忆”破碎又混乱；他原本就很少回忆过去，现在简直是忘记了该怎么做。他忽然觉得他认知里的世界陌生而冰冷，莫名的巨大恐慌连他的呼吸都阻塞了。中本悠太注意到金廷祐的手在抖，就凑到他边上来问他怎么了。金廷祐告诉中本悠太他不知道自己是谁。

“你是金廷祐啊。”中本悠太不解。

“不，我不是…”金廷祐把手扣在自己胸口，皮肤和骨骼之下心脏的跳动变得尖锐而不规律，“这颗心、还有这个大脑的主人才是真正的金廷祐。我不是…不是人类的马克还是马克、楷灿还是楷灿。可是我是谁啊，我连名字都没有——”

门外的李泰容原本是要和李马克私下谈谈的，可是他听见金廷祐的抽噎就把脑袋抻回来。中本悠太腾出一只手给他一个“暂时别管”的动作，他知道公开身份之后必然有很多事情让李泰容烦心，关注金廷祐的状态是中本悠太的工作范畴。

李泰容了然地关上会议室的门，他转回来继续和李马克交谈：“名义上你是楷灿的哥哥，所以如何处理这些信息就由你自己做主吧。”

李马克听见“名义上”几个字时眉毛困惑地扭了起来，他低头看一眼通讯器上弹出的窗口以后眉毛就拧得更紧了。检验结果一栏写着“李敏亨和李东赫”——他们身体内人类器官的来源的本名——“确认无亲缘关系”。

—————— ♧——————

李马克对于如何开口解释他和楷灿并不是亲兄弟这件事毫无头绪。知道真相之后楷灿会怎么想、会有什么反应他也无法预料。他忽然意识到即使自己一直以尽心尽力保护弟弟的哥哥自居，他其实并不很了解李楷灿的心理。

李马克把他们两个人的档案投影到自己房间的天花板上，关着灯躺在地板上左看右看试图找到一点联系。可笑的是，他们之间唯一的关联就是姓李。李马克不由自主地开始回想他脑海里所谓的童年回忆，他长久以来引以为傲的哥哥的自尊被虚无感打败了。

但是第二天早上李马克依然下定了决心。是不是真的血亲有什么要紧呢，李马克做好了一直当哥哥的准备；甚至他会比以前倾注更多心血，不能让楷灿觉得失去血缘羁绊他们就不再亲密。李马克去敲李楷灿的房门，想向往常一样叫他起床再尽可能温和地吐露真相，可是房间里好像并没有人。

李马克说一声打扰了就推门进去，李楷灿果然不在，甚至连他平时乱糟糟的房间也收拾过了。李马克站在房间中央忽然没了底气，李楷灿的床单平整得连一个多余的褶皱都没有，李马克买给他的小玩意也都堆进橱子角落。

李马克慢慢退出那个一夜之间再不孩子气的房间，正碰上出来吃早饭的中本悠太。中本悠太看李马克的海鸥眉毛拧成曲线，这才后知后觉想起来：“你找楷灿？英浩哥带他训练去了。楷灿今天倒是自己就早早起来了，倒是和你以前跟着英浩哥训练的时候挺像的，果然是兄弟。”

接下来整整一天李马克都没有见到李楷灿，他从别人的只言片语里面听说他终于展现出和李马克相似的工作狂的一面，他们都说这才是亲兄弟该有的样子。这下李马克更加无措起来，分明这时候楷灿只要撒撒娇或者开开玩笑，他就可以勾着他的脖子说我还是你哥，像以前一样。然而李楷灿好像忽然一下子长大了，再也不需要他了。

晚饭时间李马克仍在因为李楷灿的变化出神，就连中本悠太喊他的名字也没听到。直到中本悠太凑过来敲他额头他才如梦初醒地反应过来。中本悠太打趣说不要因为楷灿的成长而觉得失落难过，毕竟以前我们也是这么看着你长大的。然后中本悠太说这两天李楷灿会跟着徐英浩集中训练，让李马克和金廷祐搭档做些任务。

提起金廷祐，中本悠太的语气也再不欢快：“他自打上次受伤回来状态就很奇怪，你好好注意一下。你们两个都别再出事了。

—————— ♡——————

“现在我会用外置的电极刺激你的左手，有什么感觉的话就告诉我。”文泰一冲储存仓里的郑在玹招手。郑在玹用右手比出一个OK的手势，然后文泰一推动了电极的开关。

“现在有试到什么吗？”文泰一问。

“有一点痒。”郑在玹下意识地想要摆动左手，可是指尖并未受他的意志移动分毫。文泰一似乎调整了电流信号，很快来自郑在玹左手的感觉消失了。

“现在呢？”

“什么也试不到。”郑在玹摇摇头，话音未落他就痛呼出声，“哥——”

文泰一的笑声从储存仓外面传来，显然无感觉和痛觉也是他测试的一部分，他却偏偏要逗郑在玹玩。文泰一笑够了就把测试关掉，接在郑在玹左手的电极也自动收了回去。

“逞强的感觉怎么样？现在知道后果了吗？”

“嗯。”郑在玹走出来时依然用右手握着无反应的左手手腕，他原本以为机械身体就只是可以随意更换的工具，但是那天从化工厂回来以后文泰一一边止血一边很严肃地说事情并没有这么简单。确实身体零件可以随意更换，但是大脑的认知却不能及时跟上。

文泰一指示郑在玹在他办公室的沙发上坐下，然后从抽屉里取出一个小玩意：“你不做预警地就拆掉自己的左手这种事，超出了人类大脑的认知范围。一直到现在为止你的大脑都默认接受‘我的左手已经不见了’这件事，本体感觉(1)察觉不到你的左手，左手向大脑输入的信号也被主动忽略了。”

郑在玹看一眼文泰一手里的部件就明白过来：“所以你要暂时让我忘记化工厂那回事？等我‘找回’自己的左手才可以想起来吗？”

文泰一轻松找到郑在玹后脑勺的金属端口——郑在玹庆幸在化工厂时他的阿喀琉斯之踵未被发现——接入清洗记忆的仪器时他说：“嗯，清洗记忆是有副作用的，所以我只是让你暂时忽略这部分回忆。再醒来的时候可能会有点头晕，你一边调整自己的左手一边由远及近地回忆一下一些琐事应该就能想起来了。”

郑在玹在沙发上躺好，闭上了眼睛。

重新回归意识好像只是下一秒的事情，但郑在玹并不知道现实中过了多久。他甚至不知道现在自己到底是清醒的还是依然在梦里。他困惑地左看右看，幸好左手开始在大脑支配下活动，看来他的记忆正在重启。

这时郑在玹看到“他自己”。一些细碎的、不连贯的记忆碎片，从小到大，主角是一个被冠上郑在玹姓名实际却无关联的人——档案上写的好像是郑闰伍。现在郑在玹知道这些都不是真的，他眼前的画面也跟着快进，直到他看到金道英。

成为127一员的那天郑在玹在文泰一的储存仓里醒来时——现在看来那才是“郑在玹”生命真正开始的时间——第一眼看到的就是金道英。金道英并没有受到储存仓内反重力场的影响，当时漂浮在空中的只有郑在玹。金道英一只手扣在他肩颈交汇的地方，另一只手托着他的腰。金道英附身确认他醒来，现在从第三人称视角来看，他们初遇简直就像王子唤醒睡美人。他们就用这种微妙的姿势对视了很久，直到储存仓外的中本悠太打断他们，郑在玹现在很肯定那时候金道英的耳廓泛红。

郑在玹和金道英一起出前线这件事是早早决定好的，但实际上他们真正搭档是郑在玹通过训练之后。郑在玹从苏醒到正式上岗并没花多久，负责训练他的徐英浩说他体力充沛、反应也快，总之是很有天赋。金道英却总是小心的，李泰容笑称他们的组合是郊狼(2)和野兔(3)。

不得不说李泰容真的很会看人。最开始几次出任务都很轻松，郑在玹的自信和金道英的谨慎形成完美的互补。他们相互信任也彼此照应。唯独一次任务有惊无险是因为金道英的位置被意外暴露，脱身之后他们坐在金道英的车里喘粗气。金道英显然还没有完全冷静，捏着车钥匙打火的时候手都在抖，他自暴自弃地把钥匙丢在杯架上小声咒骂。

郑在玹并不知道自己那时候哪来的勇气和灵感——或许从他醒来时第一次见到金道英时他就想这么做——他扳着金道英的下巴企图用亲吻让他冷静。门牙撞在一起的时候他俩都笑了，郑在玹不好意思地揉自己后脑勺的头发。金道英笑够了就爬到副驾驶座的郑在玹身上，他说哥哥今天就教教你什么叫正确的接吻方法。彼时他们的心跳依然很快，但是理由换成了另一个。

那次差点出事之后他们都比以前更加仔细，除了确认自身安全也要保证对方不会出事。郑在玹现在明白过来李泰容制定恋爱禁令的理由，把他人的生命安全优先于自己之上对他们的职业要求而言是非常危险的。但是郑在玹有自信他和金道英的组合可以支撑彼此走下去。

郑在玹睡着前文泰一提醒他顺着同一条线索按时间回忆会比较轻松。郑在玹的线索自然就是金道英，他有点惊讶金道英渗透入他真实记忆的程度。制定任务计划时沉思的金道英会用食指无意识地敲自己手背，出现场前金道英总是会紧张地拽住他再确认一次逃跑路线。工作之外还有属于他们的私人时间，比如肌肤相亲时金道英后背渗透出的粉红色、颤抖的大腿肌肉还有唇齿间逃逸的呻吟。

在那之后郑在玹终于突破了所有回忆，化工厂的那一幕开始在他面前回放。郑在玹想起被暴徒抓住清洗他的记忆的可能还是有点后怕，但是现在重新梳理他们之间的过去之后郑在玹觉得就算洗牌重来他也会第一眼就爱上金道英。

郑在玹终于从自己的记忆里清醒过来，他的左手也回归如常。虽然没有留下任何痕迹，郑在玹可以肯定刚刚金道英就在这里守着他。

—————— ♧——————

“他其实根本不是我哥对吧？”拉好训练服的拉链时李楷灿忽然对徐英浩发问。

“我不知道，我又没有见过你们的档案。”徐英浩只是在低头系鞋带。

“我也没见过，但是看李马克这两天那副困惑的样子，我估计泰容哥给他看了些别的东西，大概就是我们不是兄弟的证据。”李楷灿穿好装备就开始做热身。郑在玹受伤之后李泰容和中本悠太敲定让李楷灿成为前线替补，徐英浩在和文泰一商议过义体人的生理细节之后就开始计划给李楷灿进行一对一战斗训练。

“我觉得你也没怎么把他当哥哥，他不在的时候你连敬语都不说了。”徐英浩开玩笑。

“拜托，我很认真的。这是两个因为木头李马克而为情所困的男人之间的对话。”李楷灿白他一眼。

“小小年纪说什么为情所困。”徐英浩弹了下李楷灿的额头。

“你分明就比我早启动几年为什么说话腔调像个大叔一样。”李楷灿抱怨，他跟着徐英浩翻身爬上虚拟训练场的平台。

“前两天学过的基础动作你掌握得不错，力道把握得恰到好处，也懂得怎样避免受伤。所以今天是实战。”徐英浩说。

“意思是打败你我以后就跟着在玹哥干了？啊，真叫人不爽。”李楷灿活动一下肩膀，“你真的不是为了把我支开好和李马克过二人世界吗？”

徐英浩无奈地笑着说人事安排不是他决定的，而且他丝毫不介意调组的事情，就算今天让李马克和李泰容职位交换他也不会觉得奇怪。

“你是不是也太没底线了？”李楷灿假装作呕。但是玩笑话不提，一瞬间李楷灿的眼神凛冽起来，想起李马克时他的自尊心燃烧起来。徐英浩看他调整了姿势也严肃起来。

李楷灿首先有了动作，他几步就逼近徐英浩，紧接着朝着他肋骨下方出拳。

“动作幅度不要太大。”徐英浩轻松格开李楷灿的攻击，然后一掌拍在他胸口。李楷灿倒退几步之后紧接着出腿，徐英浩索性扭着他的脚腕把他翻过去。

李楷灿开始后悔自己刚才提起李马克，体力输出增加之后他的理智变得雾蒙蒙，每一下出拳他都在心里大喊一次“为什么李马克就不喜欢我”。终于他再一次被徐英浩打中胸口倒退在地上，他懊恼地坐在原地冲徐英浩抱怨：“为什么喜欢上李马克这种不懂得回应的人你都不难过呢？以前他是我哥，我还能任性地缠着他，现在我连这点特权都没有了。”

李楷灿试到徐英浩坐到他身边来，他干脆趴到徐英浩腿上不让他看到自己泛红的眼睛。

“你知道他肯定会愿意接着做你哥哥的，他犹豫也是担心你的反应，直接去把话说开不是比较好吗？”徐英浩用手指疏通李楷灿乱糟糟的头发。

“我才不要呢。我凭什么因为他那个榆木脑袋在这里生闷气。”李楷灿闷闷道，但是他把脸贴得离徐英浩更近。他不会承认自己对李马克喜欢的是徐英浩感到遗憾，更不会承认自己羡慕李马克被徐英浩这样的人喜欢。

“我说这种话可能没什么说服力，但是自尊被爱情践踏从来都不是耻辱，实际上从高处陨落带来尊严。(4)”徐英浩说。

“为什么？”李楷灿从徐英浩腿上爬起来看他，可是徐英浩只是笑着耸肩没有说话。

“恋爱脑！你和李马克都是！”李楷灿又做出那副假装被恶心到的表情，他感念徐英浩在友好地警醒他，他不敢想象徐英浩到底是一个人辗转反侧了多久才想清楚这些。如果一个人的所爱并不能让他成长那么就是时候放下。

李楷灿跳起来，他冲着天花板大喊就算不是李马克的弟弟他也是无所不能的楷灿，然后他冲着徐英浩招手：“再来！”

训练结束，李楷灿躺在地上喘粗气，仅仅靠几天的训练就追上徐英浩的实力显然不可能，但是他会学着打破李马克在他心里布下的界限。李楷灿抱怨道：“现在连记忆都可以是人造的，为什么泰一哥就不能也用我的后脑勺给我装点功夫学习软件？(5)”

徐英浩夸他今天做得好，又伸手把他从地上拉起来：“又不是两世纪以前的科幻电影(6)，不管是学会一件事还是忘掉一件事，全都没有捷径。”

—————— ♤——————

“祖宗，你就不能让我省省心吗？”中本悠太扶着金廷祐走进文泰一的办公室时嘴上也没闲着，文泰一推测以他的性格他肯定已经唠叨了金廷祐一路。金廷祐看起来很无所谓的样子，实际上就连文泰一皱着眉撕掉金廷祐后背的衣服时他也没什么表情，甚至连眼睛都没眨一下。金廷祐的衣服被什么东西的碎片划成一片狼藉，被血液浸透的布料已经和皮肉粘在一起。

“肯定会留疤的。”中本悠太不忍，简单清创上药之后他把金廷祐扶到全身扫描用的仪器里就转过去看屏幕。看到屏幕上的检查结果中本悠太露出一个颇为惊讶的表情，他无声地抬头看文泰一，眼里写满了质疑。文泰一给他一个现在不是时候说这些的眼神，只在屏幕上戳戳按按，把结果传送到金廷祐手腕的通讯装置上。文泰一说：“你再这样下去，心脏迟早会超出负荷。”

“哥，他说我不是人，所以没关系的。身体之类的坏掉了只要换掉就好。”尤其是心脏，无非是从真正的“金廷祐”的换成另一个无辜人类的心脏，反正都不属于他，来源根本就无所谓。金廷祐尝试微笑，但是从其他两个人的表情来看这次尝试并不很成功。

“他这样无休止地工作几天了？”文泰一干脆去问中本悠太。

“从泰容哥发下档案的那天已经四天了，他根本没睡过，也很少吃东西。后背的伤是他和马克搭档的时候差点晕过去才弄出来的。马克也是，我叫他盯着廷祐他也不拦着他。”中本悠太说。实际上他也不能怪李马克，得知真实身份之后全队的氛围都紧张起来：“毕竟马克和楷灿这两天也怪怪的…”

文泰一几乎要叹息出声，他时常担心感情依托对于他们是多余甚至危险的；队里几个孩子之间的事情他不是不知道，他随时做好了一旦有人出事就替他们清理记忆的准备。然而原本最叫他放心的听话小孩金廷祐现在却成了最让他担心的一个。

检查结束，金廷祐自己从扫描仪里走出来。他原本是想无视中本悠太想要搀他的手的，最终双腿无力地倒下去。中本悠太和文泰一一左一右坐在他身边。金廷祐低着头，肩膀的战栗再也克制不住：“哥，我不是人，我不应该觉得疼的…可是——可是——真的好疼，后背好疼，这里也疼。”他指指自己的胸口。

“我知道…我明白的…睡一觉就好了，乖。”文泰一揽住他，避开他后背的伤口，同时示意中本悠太去取他桌子最内侧抽屉里的东西。中本悠太拿着那个小小的仪器看一眼就明白过来，和廷祐加入前他第一次见到他时一样，是清除记忆用的。

“不…哥….我不要忘了他，我不想忘掉…我不能。”终于金廷祐抓紧了文泰一的衣服前襟大声痛哭，文泰一柔和地轻拂他的头，特意避开了装记忆的凹槽，即使那里空空如也。他哼起自己以前听过的童谣，金廷祐的抽噎才逐渐弱了下去。中本悠太把清除记忆的部件放回去就帮忙把睡着的金廷祐侧着放倒在沙发上，他看起来终于能够好好休息。

这时李泰容出现在医务室的门口。李泰容让中本悠太先出去，然后他们压低声音交谈。

“他怎么样？”李泰容问。

“后背上的伤不轻不重，倒是心脏因为疲劳过度负担不小，”文泰一给他一个安心的眼神，语气却没有完全放松下来，“我最担心的是他的心理状况。”李泰容没接话，他只跟着短促地叹一口气，然后他们都看着金廷祐的睡脸陷入沉默。文泰一蹲下轻轻安抚着按摩他拧着的眉毛。

文泰一起身的时候忽然讪笑一声：“刚才我差点就要说漏嘴了。你知道的，他情况特殊。我前两天还在看他的档案，消除记忆这种事情做一次他就几乎要吃不消了，我总想着还不如让他知道自己——”

李泰容用眼神示意他噤声，引着他往内间的办公室走，话题也变成其他人的工作。他们的对话声消失在门后时，金廷祐睁开了眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Proprioception本体感觉，也叫肌肉运动感觉，是一种对自身身体部分相对位置的自我知觉。  
[2]郊狼也叫草原狼，群体生活但是单独捕猎。  
[3]野兔和兔子同科不同种。野兔比起兔子体型更大，更不爱社交，容易受惊，也不会打洞。  
[4]出自13世纪波斯文学《玫瑰与葡萄酒》。这个翻译版本来自微博亚非文学bot。  
[5]人的长期记忆分为陈述性记忆和程序性记忆。陈述性记忆(explicit memory)就是我们平时说的回忆，是一种能够明确回想和表达的有关某件事实的记忆；程序性记忆(implicit memory)则是有关“怎么做”的技能相关的记忆，表达与运用是无意识的，比如游泳或者骑自行车之类的技能学过就不会忘掉。两种长期记忆的产生和储存是不同的，罹患失忆症的人（比如《即时效应》的悠太，打个广告）缺失的是陈述性记忆，但是程序性记忆不受影响。这里的设定是陈述性记忆可修改，可是程序记忆仍然需要主动学习。  
[6]没错，cue的就是《黑客帝国》。


	3. 下

—————— ♧——————

徐英浩找了一圈， 终于在天台发现了发呆的李马克。不寻常，他们事务所的天台原本是徐英浩的秘密伊甸园，现在却是李马克躲在这里犯愁。

“廷祐哥怎么样了？”李马克感受到徐英浩的存在时首先发问。

“悠太在看着他休息，这次不会随便让他跑出去了。他受伤不是你的错，他太为难自己了，虽然你也没好到哪里去。”徐英浩看到李马克手腕上通讯器调出来的档案就已经明了。李马克尝试在爱情、亲情、责任还有自我之间找到平衡，金廷祐的事情让他对爱情望而却步。最终李马克决定转换思路先把他和楷灿之间的死结打开，不过从李马克选择一个人钻牛角尖来看，李楷灿倒是比他灵光多了。

徐英浩在天台边上坐下，李马克慢慢移动到他边上。他们所在的星球科技发达，即使是晚上天空也被城市灯火点亮。他们沉默地在夜风中坐了一会，徐英浩忽然猛地站起来对李马克说：“想打赌吗？”

“什么打赌？为什么打赌？”李马克问。

“因为你看起来心情不好。”徐英浩无所谓道，这下反而挑起了李马克的好奇。他跟着站起来，起身的时候伸出手尝试保持平衡。徐英浩就稳稳地站在他旁边，他们距离天台边缘已经很近，仿佛被风一吹就会掉下去。

“所以呢？赌什么？”李马克问。

“赌我能不能从这里跳下去。”徐英浩说的轻巧，李马克却一把拽住了他的衣角，生怕他下一秒就真的一跃摔进钢铁森林的最底下。

“如果我跳了，你就答应我一个要求。”徐英浩接着说。单方面的赌约听起来挺奇怪的，徐英浩也不指望李马克立马回答。其实不管李马克接不接受这个打赌他今天都打算吓吓他。于是徐英浩朝着天台边缘移动一点点，李马克条件反射一样牵着徐英浩的衣角跟着他往前走。

“怎么？想和我一起？”徐英浩看起来丝毫不害怕，李马克傻兮兮地跟着点头。徐英浩一定是做了准备的，他想，徐英浩永远有准备。

“那，如果…如果我跟着你一起跳，你是不是也可以答应我一个要求？”其实李马克并没有什么一定要徐英浩答应他的事情，诡异的是这种“性命攸关”的场合之下他不想看着徐英浩一个人去挑战这种危险的事。

“好啊。”徐英浩转过来冲李马克张开双臂，李马克配合地躲进他怀里。徐英浩问他怕不怕，李马克连呼吸都抖成短促的进气出气，却还是执拗地说就算摔碎了泰一哥也会把他们两个拼回去。徐英浩笑得很大声，然后他带着李马克缓缓向后倒下去。

李马克想要尖叫，失重感和耳边加速的风声仿佛要把他的心脏拽到嗓子眼。可是他喊不出声，就只能把无处宣泄的紧张感用到手上。李马克闭紧眼睛圈紧徐英浩的腰，在心里默念徐英浩会确保他们安然无事，果然下一秒他就试到重力加速度的变化。接着徐英浩把他调了个个，从背后环住了他。

“睁眼吧。”徐英浩说。李马克听话地睁开眼，惊喜地发现他们正悬浮在这片不夜城之上。李马克困惑又兴奋地在徐英浩怀里扭起来，徐英浩调整力度确保李马克在不掉下去的情况下可以尽可能地活动自己。

“到底是怎么做到的？”李马克兴奋地抻着脖子去看徐英浩。

“嗯…跳之前我向义体人之神祈祷来着，当然是心诚则灵咯。”徐英浩假装神秘地摆摆腿。李马克顺着他的动作向下看，徐英浩的两条腿上都装载了什么薄膜一样的动力装置，发光的金色纹路看起来像是云中翻腾的龙。

“人造翼！”李马克这下真的喊出了声。徐英浩笑着解释说是他朋友借给他的，因为是私人使用的原型机，所以可以承担两个人的重量。据说商业化的版本为了安全只能单人使用。

“我没想到你居然真的要和我一起跳下来。幸好是送的原型机，这要是我买回来的，咱俩现在就只能等泰一哥把咱们从地上铲起来。”

“是那个总是给你带鱿鱼干的地球人吗？”李马克问。他没有去人造翼博览会——事故小组当时必须在近处待命——他和李楷灿都听说徐英浩有朋友在现场。没想到这位万能的朋友连人造翼原型机都可以轻易借人，就只是为了打个莫名其妙的赌。

对了，打赌。

李马克又转回去看徐英浩的脸，他注意到徐英浩的眼睛里流淌着城市灯光的倒影，像这个星球上已经看不到的灿烂星河。李马克问徐英浩既然他跳了那么针对李马克的条件是什么。

徐英浩说他只是希望李马克今天晚上过得开心一点，所以他已经做到了。

“什么嘛，哥借来人造翼这么酷的装备居然就用来耍帅。”李马克小声嘟囔一句。徐英浩问他在说什么他却红着脸摇头。徐英浩是不是真的没听到李马克也没有仔细确认，他调整了自己的位置，确保自己的后背严丝合缝嵌进徐英浩双臂之间。

“不够开心的话我们也可以飞得远一点。”

“那我觉得我今天还可以再开心一点的。”李马克兴奋地比划起来。

他们继续在城市上空穿行，李马克全程都在忍耐着注意不要笑得太大声。等到他们终于回到事务所的天台时徐英浩把李马克轻巧放回地面。

“开心吗？”

“嗯，谢谢哥。”

“那就好。”徐英浩把手扣在李马克后颈把他拉得更近一点，额头贴额头。他们仍然因为刚才的极限运动而快速地喘息着，徐英浩的鼻息落在李马克脸上卷走一些热量。李马克自觉地把头扣进徐英浩颈窝。

徐英浩嘴角的笑意已经克制不住，他终于有机会吐露内心所想。他低声说从高处陨落带来尊严。李马克闷声问他为什么。

“因为头滚不到所爱的人脚下，便是肩上的重担。(1)”徐英浩说。

李马克深呼吸，整晚徐英浩的心跳都近在咫尺，这一刻他却清晰地感受到了。徐英浩提起“爱”，以前李马克从未想过这种可能，但是现在好像有什么东西在他胸口苏醒了。意识到这一点李马克感受到有奇妙的暖流迸发至全身。从他加入127起徐英浩就一直以良师益友的身份引导他。很小的时候他从徐英浩那里学会处理工作，学会忍耐痛苦，学会承担责任；今天他学会心跳加速，学会爱。

终于徐英浩放开他，李马克挤出一个困惑的表情。徐英浩轻轻拧他鼻尖，终于说出他来天台的另一个目的：“楷灿一直在等你，你还有话要和他说不是吗？”

“哦…对…”李马克后知后觉地朝着门的方向走，但他还看着徐英浩，幸运的是他用这种滑稽的姿势成功到达门口时并没有摔倒。后背撞上门板时李马克才恍然大悟地喊叫起来：“刚才的赌约有时间限制吗！等我回来还算数吗？”

“嗯。我会一直在这里等你的。”徐英浩笑着点头。李马克的眼睛被他的回答点亮了，他加速跑下楼梯。

—————— ♤——————

自打上次带着金廷祐去文泰一那里做全身检查时中本悠太就注意到一件事，一个人憋了几天他越想越觉得不对劲，只得拉住文泰一和李泰容询问真相。另外两个人耐不住他刨根问底，最终选择坦白；好奇心的代价则是中本悠太必须把这些事原封不动地告诉金廷祐。

这个任务实在艰难，中本悠太犹豫了很久才把金廷祐叫醒。金廷祐这两天被停止了一切外出活动，文泰一让他直到心脏康复之前都留在家里休息。

金廷祐揉着眼睛爬起来的时候尚且不明所以。

中本悠太推着他进入指挥室，以确保谈话途中不会有人偷听或者打扰。

“廷祐，你是人类。”中本悠太开门见山。

“哥，今天不是愚人节，这个笑话也不好笑。”金廷祐出于礼节慢慢地拍了拍手表示回应。

“我没有开玩笑，你真的是人。”中本悠太把他从文泰一那里要来的档案发给金廷祐。金廷祐随意看了看，依然是那个留着蘑菇头的“真正”金廷祐的档案，只是名字后面一栏写的是人类而不是义体人。中本悠太看金廷祐还是一脸不相信的样子——后者甚至打了个哈欠——干脆伸手摸上金廷祐的后脑把那个金属凹槽掰了下来：“你是人！你从来就没有接受过人造记忆！”

金廷祐盯着那个平坦的伪装成人工记忆填充口的金属条看了几秒，脸上无起伏的神色终于有了变化：“哥…我真的…你说的是…”

“你是人类，他就是你，你就是金廷祐。你的义体人ID是假的，是泰容哥用了从警方服务系统的漏洞里找到的ID。”中本悠太看他终于放下防备，这才坐回自己的椅子上。然后他从自己面前工作用的屏幕上调出更多档案：“我向在玹确认过，所有从工厂被捡回来的127的成员都是在文泰一的储存仓里第一次苏醒的，但是你不是。在你正式成为队员之前我们就认识你了，因为泰一哥的调整我们平时都不会主动想起这件事，但是那些记忆还在。”

“那为什么我完全不记得——”金廷祐问。

中本悠太调出一份病例：“这份是你的。”

金廷祐看了看，太专业的医学术语他看不太懂，总之是受到事故导致的心脏问题。中本悠太依然在介绍他的情况：“为了避免濒死体验带来的精神损伤所以你加入127时泰一哥清理了你以前的记忆，这项技术没有在人类身上应用的先例，所以他们一直担心副作用才没有让你知道——”

这时中本悠太注意到金廷祐根本没有再听他讲话，金廷祐反复重复着“我是人”“我是金廷祐”忽然就站起来，他眼里久违地透出光亮：“哥！我要去找旭熙！我要去找他！”

中本悠太急忙拉住他：“你找他做什么？让他再伤害你一次吗？”

金廷祐按住了中本悠太的手，他的理智终于重新开始工作。他很肯定地和中本悠太说：“哥，他认识叫‘金廷祐’的人，他知道我的过去！”

临走之前他回头看一眼中本悠太：“放心，今天之后我就不会再去他那里自找麻烦。”

通知黄旭熙的过程比金廷祐想象的要简单，他从人造翼博览会的宾客名单里拿到了黄旭熙的联系方式。实际上他也只发了两条信息：“我知道真正的金廷祐在哪，请在如下地址和我会和”和“如果你不去我会一直等下去的”。地址是金廷祐心脏出事时住院的医院地址，黄旭熙显然也知道这里的重要意义，因为金廷祐第二条消息刚点了发送他就收到了黄旭熙“我会去的”的回复。

金廷祐在城市街道上穿越人群时隐约意识到自己被跟踪了，他几次变换了自己的速度时被注视的感觉也在。不能带着碍事的尾巴去找他的过去，于是金廷祐调转方向进入一个无人的小巷。

“出来吧。”金廷祐说。小巷入口果然出现了两个人影，金廷祐很快认出他们是想要对博览会下手的暴徒；虽然因为工作原因127树敌不少，但是这点基本的直觉金廷祐是有的。对方只有两个人，但是金廷祐穿的是便装，除了口袋里的127胸章他只有一把随身带的小刀。对方是义体人，能不能打得过还很难说，而且他的身体尚未康复。至少不能连累队里其他人，金廷祐不做声地把通讯器调成广播模式，他暂时切断了任何信号接入，选择实时上传他这里的情况。

“被你的人类男孩抛弃感觉怎么样？你真的以为他们会有看得起我们的一天吗？”

金廷祐的眉毛一跳，他们为什么知道127成员的真实身份、甚至连黄旭熙的事情都知道的一清二楚？

“看来博览会那天你们也在场，我没有搜到你们，恐怕你们也用了警方系统里的ID伪装自己吧。”金廷祐尽量语气平缓地和他们对话，但是他心跳的频率已经很危险。他希望文泰一或者中本悠太能发现他身体的异状——通讯器也会实时上传他们的身体状况——从而发现事态紧张。

金廷祐想要拖延时间：“既然知道计划注定失败为什么还要去博览会的现场？不对，从一开始，你们到底为什么要做这些？”

“不过是吸引一点注意然后获得我们想要的权力。作为工具出生、因为不符合人类的要求就像垃圾一样被轻易丢弃的日子我们受够了！你们分明也是义体人，为什么还要做人类的走狗！”对方一左一右逼近他，金廷祐被逼着贴在小巷的墙上，冷汗已经沾湿了后背的衣服。

“你的同伴倒是很聪明，他拆了自己的胳膊引发EMP我们才不得不转移阵地。博览会我们是插不上手了，但是以牙还牙还能做到。就用你做祭品吧。”对方至今没有说明身份，或许他们自觉别人也没必要知道他们是谁，计划已经失败的他们是会被历史淹没的无名小卒。金廷祐的两只手被他们用十成力气掐紧，其中一人已经开始调他通讯器上的档案，看到金廷祐的那份时他们竟然不可遏制地笑起来。

“什么嘛，原来你是人类？那更好了，只要能杀了你就能证明义体人能够凌驾于人类之上了。”对方眼里重新燃起闪烁的斗志，他调整出金廷祐通讯器上的EMP，却把影响力挑到最小。

“你心脏不好啊，那正好。只要一点点冲击就可以让你心脏停跳。人类多脆弱，缺了这种关键器官就活不下去了。”然后他们调整了位置，三个人有点滑稽地手拉手站成一圈。金廷祐当然是被迫的，这时他明白对方所谓“祭品”的含义，他们要和自己同归于尽。

看来根本没有逃跑的可能了，金廷祐长叹一口气。他距离和黄旭熙约定的位置只差两条街，但是他注定没有机会再见他的机车男孩了。金廷祐听见通讯器的倒计时进入最后十秒，他闭紧眼睛尽全力不让眼泪流下来。

“廷祐？廷祐！”电流穿过身体只是一瞬间的事，金廷祐抽搐着倒在地上。通讯器发射EMP之后会自动重启到初始状态，中本悠太的电话终于打进来；同时他也模糊地看见通讯器上心电图一栏拉起的直线。

中本悠太的动作很快，金廷祐那边收不到回信之后他直接打开紧急求救讯号，又叫上文泰一分头通知全队成员。他跑着去金廷祐的位置时又拨通了数据库里金廷祐最后联系人的电话。

—————— ♡——————

公开身份之后金道英整整一周没出现在事务所，他甚至没有回他和郑在玹的秘密基地——127宿舍之外只属于他们两个的“家”。郑在玹好像捏准了他只是想一个人静静，甚至连一条消息都没发给他；金道英估计自己并没有收到李泰容穷追不舍的电话也是因为郑在玹替他打了招呼。

金道英站在雨里等红灯，这里距离他和郑在玹的小公寓也不过只有一条街。汽车旅馆住起来不舒服，金道英想念郑在玹的体温；针对自己的身份和他们的未来他丝毫没有头绪，最终还是决定趁着郑在玹在事务所的时间回家看看。他没撑伞，刘海被打湿了弯成一缕缕。绿灯了他也没动作，依然站在雨里出神。周围人绕过他，有的还转过来打量一眼这个怪胎。

“会感冒的。”金道英头顶的雨幕忽然就停了，郑在玹撑着伞站在他边上。

“大白天的不去工作为什么回家？”金道英没看他。

“哥心情不好随意翘班，哥的工作就全落在我头上。我好不容易调整好我的左手，又连着整理了两天的档案，现在才终于捞得着休息的。”郑在玹的抱怨听起来更像是撒娇，“再说，哥不在，这里就不是家。”

金道英刚想开口反问郑在玹为什么偏偏这时候回来，同时就预料到郑在玹肯定早就猜到他的动向，是故意在这里等他的。金道英索性不说话，郑在玹也就不再开口。他们并肩站在伞下看红灯绿灯交替。

金道英企图悄悄和郑在玹保持距离，可是他每次想要不着痕迹地把自己挪出那把伞的支配范围时，郑在玹就大大方方跟着他。

“会感冒的。”郑在玹重复道。

“感冒也没关系吧。”金道英伸手去接伞尖落下来的雨水。

“有关系，哥生病我心疼。”义体人会不会生病其实是个尚待研究的问题，但是当下他们都没有在意这些细节。

“呀郑在玹！”金道英终于炸了毛，他不明白为什么面对这种哲学意义上的生存危机时他年幼的恋人还能做到如此冷静。其实“年幼”说的不对，指不定他俩的义体还是同一年出厂的。金道英泄了气：“还是说我应该叫你郑闰伍…你为什么就不难过呢？我不是金道英，你也不是郑在玹。咱们都被自己的记忆骗了，为什么你还能心安理得地接着说爱我？”

“哥知道我是怎么想的吗？知道了这些我其实挺高兴的。”说完全没有困惑甚至恐慌是假的，但是郑在玹知道心思敏感的金道英一定会更忐忑，他必须成为爱人的后盾。郑在玹眼见着金道英的脾气又要被点燃赶紧接着说，“我们是谁真的很重要吗？不管我们身上属于人的部分从哪里来，这两个义体人被启动之后，我就只是郑在玹，你就只是金道英。”

郑在玹转过来正对着金道英接着说：“我本来还觉得错过了哥前十几年的人生无比遗憾，现在泰容哥说那些其实都不存在，那么从启动开始我的生活里就一直都有哥。真好。”

“而且人类的寿命又能有多久呢，我可是要一直缠着哥的。”然后他用没拿伞的那只手指指自己胸口：“这颗安放在’郑在玹’身体里的心脏，从启动到停止，永远，永远装着金道英。”

金道英愣住了，他只盯着郑在玹放在胸前的手瞪到眼睛发红——郑在玹这时候更觉得他像兔科生物——然后金道英忽然嘟着嘴抱怨好冷，沾了雨水的指尖也往郑在玹围巾里钻。郑在玹趁机搂住他。

金道英的脸埋在他围巾里，说话有点鼻音：“不许说谎。”

“绝不。”

金道英抬起头，看到的依然是郑在玹无懈可击的笑脸。这时候信号灯又一次转绿，他们正要一同离开回到他们的家。这时金道英的通讯器响起来，是中本悠太。他好像是边跑边和金道英讲话，急促的呼吸伴随着风声：“廷祐出事了——”

—————— ♤ ——————

金廷祐的意识像是漂浮在一片深海里，他终于短暂地享受到虚无与平和。海面之上传来幢幢人影和模糊的交谈声，焦急地重复着“救救他”的好像是机车男孩，还有127的其他人。

“可以肯定这就是最后两个了吗？”提问的大概是李泰容。

“ID序号对得上。如果不是他们主动跳出来可能还要再花点时间才能找到他们。只是廷祐——”回答的大概是徐英浩。

金廷祐只觉得吵闹，但是他睁不开眼，身体也动不了。他忽然觉得就此沉没在黑暗里可能是最好的结局了。“活着”只有与“死亡”对比才有价值，黄旭熙眼里不是人类的他连有生命的物体都算不上。但是现在他可以证明自己存在——至少是曾经存在——他索性任由最后一点意识逃离他的身体。

“求你…救救他…”黄旭熙跪在地上，拥紧了无生气的金廷祐。他的手和金廷祐沾着雨水的指尖一样失去体温。中本悠太在路上塞给他的金廷祐的档案早就被打湿模糊成一团，黄旭熙连看都没看。不重要了，都不重要了。

“你有什么资格提这些！他会出事不是全都是因为你吗？”中本悠太的怒火克制不住，被李泰容压紧了肩膀才没有冲到黄旭熙面前去。李泰容同样面色不虞，但是当务之急是带金廷祐回去。

李泰容看一眼文泰一再看一眼后面的队员们，郑在玹和徐英浩两个人直接把黄旭熙从地上拉起来。其他人小心地安置好金廷祐，然后他们全都上了车。没有人对黄旭熙说一句话，甚至施舍一个眼神。黄旭熙曾经随意践踏的是他们所珍视的，他们不过是“还治其人之身“地无视他的心情，更别提原谅他。

中本悠太和文泰一在队伍的最后。中本悠太强硬地再一次把金廷祐的档案塞进黄旭熙的手里，姓名后面跟着的“人类“二字格外扎眼。他当然是故意的。文泰一拍拍中本悠太的后背，小声嘱咐他几句就让他们先回去作准备。

黄旭熙不明白文泰一为什么单独留下来，文泰一带着他步行回到127事务所的后门。途中黄旭熙听他随意讲些金廷祐日常在队里的事情，比如他喜欢吃徐英浩朋友带给他们的特产鱿鱼干、休息日会和悠太踢足球、吃饭的时候故意说些肉麻的话逗马克玩。

文泰一的语气里盛满了苦涩：“拜你所赐，我们都享受不到和他相处的特权了。”

黄旭熙知道自己真的做错了事情，只能恳请道：“要怎么样才能救他，你们带他回去肯定是有办法的对吧——”

文泰一停住了。他转过来严肃地和黄旭熙对视：“方法有一个，但是大概不会是你想要的。他出事是因为心脏超出负荷，只要换掉心脏就好了。”

文泰一看见黄旭熙的眼里燃起一点点希望，但是他接着说：“不过这样以来他就不是严格意义上的人类了，他会是‘我们’中的一员。生命有意义是因为人总有一天会死，他不会死，也就不算活着。你身为人类的自尊不就是如此吗？悠太告诉我他决定今天之后不会再缠着你了。正好如你所愿。”

金廷祐不知道自己在黑暗中平静地“睡”了多久，但是某一时刻起他开始听见模糊不清的对话声，幸好睁开眼时耳边的一切嘈杂都消失了。他的身体悬浮在文泰一最宝贝的储存仓里，像他加入127的那天时一样。房间里没有人，除了金廷祐和守在旁边打盹的黄旭熙。监视器上的直线跟着金廷祐的苏醒变成规律起伏的曲线，黄旭熙被吵醒，他惊喜地冲过来确认金廷祐的状态。对上金廷祐的眼睛时他的眼泪直接就淌下来，语无伦次地挤出“我”“你”“对不起”之类的几个字，然后小心翼翼觑金廷祐的反应。

“别哭，You saved my heart.”金廷祐尝试掌握身体的主动权，很快他就意识到自己的不同，但他的嘴角依然慢慢扬起一个弧度。他是金廷祐，却也不再是金廷祐了；找回曾经的金廷祐的行为模式与生存方法可能需要花点时间，就先从最简单的微笑开始吧。

黄旭熙跟着他笑起来，虽然眼泪也没停下来，他走进储存仓拥抱金廷祐。金廷祐终于试到安置在他身体里的机械心脏开始工作，但是胸腔依然空落落，那里原本炽热地跳动着、无限接近生命终极意义的东西好像再也找不回来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]出自13世纪波斯文学《玫瑰与葡萄酒》。这个翻译版本来自微博亚非文学bot。


	4. 后记

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢观看。

说白了都是在爱情和自我之间做权衡。  
虽然很喜欢UGG流星雨的那个画面但是剧情接不上所以没放，好可惜。

几则TMI：

  1. 因为MV里莫名其妙出现的Sexual一词（00:17），郑在玹的设定是原本是性爱用义体人，体力输出很好才成为前线的。
  2. 上篇里周三从化工厂逃出来时原本计划的是用桃的胳膊当引线引爆化学炸药的，后来和学工程的朋友讨论决定使用EMP。
  3. 关于大阪人是否算是使用本名，“悠太”的平假名拼写是ゆうた(Yūta)，和Yuta差个重音。
  4. 关于现有技术中创造人工记忆的可行性： de Lacilléon G. et al. (2015). Explicit memory creation during sleep demonstrates a casual role of place cells in navigation. _Nat Neurosci_, 18, pp.493-495.
  5. 所有人造翼相关的剧情都应该和《无翼而飞》联动的，时间上《无翼而飞》在前的结果根本没写…给徐英浩人造翼和鱿鱼干的朋友姓李…所以你们懂¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
  6. （剧情里都有提及）127人员安排：  
文泰一：队医/工程师  
徐英浩：事故现场处理/新人辅导  
李泰容：队长/官方交涉  
中本悠太：HR/指挥  
金道英：前线情报  
郑在玹：前线  
金廷祐：情报/现场取证  
李马克：事故现场处理  
李楷灿：事故现场处理/前线候补


End file.
